icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArianaGRox/Book I Am Writing
HELLOZ PEOPLEZ I want to know something... Ya see, I really want to be an author when I grow up and I'm concerned my book I'm writing won't make the cut. So I want everyone who's reading this to grade it on a scale of 1-20. So, here goes nothing... Addison Taylor strutted through the hallways of S. J. Seymour Middle School in Jimmy Choo flip-flops, and a designer purse. She couldn’t wait until high school. It had much better teachers, cafeteria food, and most of all boys. At least, according to her fifteen year old sister, Pamela. Eva looked from side to side, seeing if she could find her BFF Lili Harrison. Sure enough, a flash of pink, pink, and more pink flashed down the hall towards her. “Addison! Darling!” She squealed. “Air kiss!” They blew kisses at one another. “First of all, looove the shoes! Where’d ya get them?” “Claire’s half off sale Saturday!” “Totally awesome! So, how’ve ya been?” “Oh, totally great Lili!” “Totes cool, Addie! Ooo, I gotta get to class! Ya know how fussy teachers are these days! Am I right? Oh yes, I am! Love ya bunches! Toodles!” Lili strutted away like a supermodel. Addison turned to her locker to get her books for her first period class, algebra. At her locker, she found a few of her algebra books, re-applied her Forever Hot Mascara For Extra Luscious Lashes, put a random song on her iPod, and a red beanie hat to cover the iPod cords. She was set! Addison opened the door labeled Room 126: Mr. Chapmann. She waved to a few of her twenty close, personal friends, then threw down her backpack at her seat, and slumped down into her desk, preparing herself for the long boring lectures of school the know it all teachers call educational. Just then, a suspicious boy walked in. He was just taller then her, had brown hair, and really bright blue eyes, loafers, a sweatshirt and capris. Pretty much your average guy. But there was something mysterious about him, she had never seen him before. And she knew everyone ''in the town of Glenville. All 3,372 people. And their names. At least the last part. And the most mysterious thing of all… he was ''cute. “Class,” said Mr. Chapmann, turning around. Everyone was hitting each other and teasing each other and making a ruckus. “Class,” he repeated impatiently. “ATTENTION!” Everything got in order in a matter of two seconds. He cleared his throat. “Thank you, we have a new student, Conner Apple. Everybody, I hope you are all very nice to Conner on his first day. He just moved here from- where did you say you were from?” “Gal- I mean, California.” he flubbed. “Okay then. Conner, why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself.” “Okay, well, I’m Conner Apple and I just moved here from California.” Conner said. Some people laughed. “Um, anything more complex?” Asked Mr. Chapmann. “My favorite color is red?” “Much better. Chop, chop, class! I will be handing out your test results from last week. Be prepared for many a criers.” He clapped his hands and everybody resumed the order of praying for OK test results. Some chick was handed her scores for the test, and burst out crying. I hope I don’t end up like her. Thought Addison. Please be a C, ''please ''be a C. ''Mr. Chapmann walked around to her desk. “Please be a C, please be a C.” She whispered, crossing her fingers. “Well you’re in luck.” Mr. Chapmann said, handing her the results. It looked like this: B- “I got a B-!” Addison yelled out, jumping in joy. She looked around, at the staring faces. “I mean- Whoo-hoo…” She sat down trying to think up a plan to get people to not think she is some sort of psychopath idiot. She slumped down ''really ''low into her seat and thought. Maybe she could make some sort of ultra smell perfume- or she could beg her mom to drive her down to the mall after school to get a really cute new wardrobe- or maybe she could ride into school on a giant griffon to impress everyone- or maybe- “Hello,” said Conner standing up next to Addison. “How are you?” ''This is kind of creepy. ''Thought Addison. “Um, good. Collin, is it?” “Conner, Conner Apple,” he corrected. “I thought you would’ve known that by now, Addison.” “Well I didn’t, and- hey, how’d you know my name?” she asked. He shushed her. “This is no time for chit-chat, Addison. Just meet me in the park at 11:11. Adios.” He walked away without another word. ''Wow, ''Thought Addison. Tres creepy.'' She thought for a moment. And I wonder which eleven too. ''She processed. “Class,” said Mr. Chapmann. “Hopefully, there was not much disturbance there. But anyway, we will have a pop quiz as scheduled on Wednesday-” Conner raised his hand. “Mr. Chapmann?” “Yes Conner?” “If what you are talking about is a ‘pop quiz’, than why do you already tell us about it if it’s a surprise?” The classroom gasped. No one had ever asked Mr. Chapmann about his “pop quizzes”. Mr. Chapmann grimaced inside but managed a -very cheesy- fake smile. “Conner, since you are new here, I won’t be as harsh; no one, and I mean ''no one talks back to me about my quizzes. ‘Kay?” “Um,” said Conner. “I don’t think I was talking back to you, I was just-” “Zip!” “I was just-” “Zip!” “But-” “ZIP!” Conner shut his mouth and glared at Mr. Chapmann in displeasure. Huh, ''Addison thought. ''New kid has spunk. Mama like-y. Did I just sya that? Mr. Chapmann smiled, thinking that he had made his point. While he was turned away towards the chalkboard, Tyler Reinhardt kicked her leg softly and showed her a picture on his cell phone of a note forwarded from Lili. He handed it over. Dear Addison, I heard via text that you seemed a little out of it at Mr. Chapmann‘s class. What’s wrong? Come to my house after school and dish. Xoxo,Lili Addison added that to her mental list of things to do that day. She handed Tyler back his cell phone just in the nick of time; Mr. Chapmann snapped his head back. “Now, class, time for some joyful, by the thousands, algebra multiplying!” he smiled. Everybody else groaned. Thanks for reading! Now plz give it a review!!! :) -Abi ﻿ Category:Blog posts